


Gave Me Everything (Zeta)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC stories [3]
Category: DCU, Zeta Project
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Confessions, Cooking, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - can you write a cute Zeta (nicknamed "Zee") x kind Reader, where Reader (an evolved "Mother Box" humanoid) found an almost offline Infiltration Unit called Zeta in her backyard one day. And she helps him by using her powers to evolve him into a humanoid (which permanently protects him from the agents of NSA and their tracking systems)?





	1. Chapter 1

I snuck in the infiltration unit called Zeta they where working behind my back yard. I merely thought it was a normal place, until I sinced Zeta. I hid away from the scientists and guards. Using my power's I made the computer's tell them lies. They argued on the project saying he's not working. Using my power's I shut the program down slowly. The computers shut off they panicked. As they where distracted I used my power turning Zeta into a humanoid like me. He turned into a man with black hair and blue eye's. I put a blanket around him I took him away I snuck him into the back of my car he laid there unconscious. I ran inside grabbing only what I needed. I got in and drove far away

Zeta's P. O. V

I faintly open my eye's I'm a human how did this happen? Y/N now I remember she has been in my head she's so mesmerizing. I noticed I'm wearing clothes I heard a knock seeing her smile

"morin' sleepy head"

I watched as she looked at me all curious

"I must thank you for saving my life"

"my pleasure.."

"how long was I asleep"

"bout' 3 day's I brought us to a place where we can be safe well you are safe.. I just wanted you to have somewhere to call home"

"I am grateful thank you"

"you're welcome"

I feel a pounding in my chest what is this weird feeling I feel

Y/N's P. O. V 

The last few day's with Zeta have been different we're both trying to adjust to each other. Now 7 months later we are the closest of friend's deep down I wish it was more. Though as of late the awkward flirting, blushing, awkward looks and glances have not been helping. I feel myself falling in love with Zeta. I stood by the sink washing dishes I saw Zeta sit on the chair 

"may I ask you a question?"

"ask away"

"perhaps there is this girl who means very much to me. How do I tell her how much I care about her?"

I feel my heart shattering the damn girl at restaurant last night I'm sure he's talking about her or the girls at the beach! Why is this happening to me?!

"Y/N?"

I took a deep breath "I guess you should tell her how you feel about her and then tell me how it go's"

I walked to my room slamming the door

Zeta's P. O. V

Did I say something wrong? I was only speaking that manner not wanting to confess to my feelings just yet but I'm lost how do you tell someone who saves you, gives you their heart, cares for you? Gives you everything and yet I ask for more love and affection. If she asked me the same I wouldn't - oh no I would be broken if she fell in love with someone else. Does this mean that she love's me? 

Y/N's P. O. V

It started raining I sat on the couch with a blanket Zeta walked in sitting next to me. I put a movie to break the awkward silence

He cleared his throat "I must tell you the truth" I turned the TV off "you have been the best thing that ever happened to me. I have not been feeling well do not worry it's nothing internally though more feeling.. I do not know what the thing's of this world mean but I know that I am falling in love - that I am in love with you. I feel horrible for asking you to give me more than you already have"

"you love me?"

He gently nodded I kissed him and hugged him

"does this mean that you accept my love and affection"

I laughed "yes! I love you Zee so much you metal headed idiot you should have told me"

He smiled I hugged him he wrapped his arm's around me. That night for the first time we slept in my room together. Zeta's arm's around me my head laying on his chest


	2. As You Wish Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can you write a sequel to this oneshot from the Reader's point of view, where Reader and her boyfriend, Zee (Zeta), celebrates his first birthday as a humanoid (with a delicious dinner and cuddles at home)?

I opened my eye's seeing the man I love sound asleep. I kissed his cheek and got up I made breakfast. I hear yawning, Zeta he walked in stretching. I wrapped my arm's around him he hugged me tight kissing my head 

"happy birthday Zee" 

"a very good birthday I must add" 

"you just got up" 

"yes but I smell breakfast and I must say it smells astounding!" 

I laughed and kissed him we sat by the table eating the food I cooked 

"this is wonderful" he said 

"I'm glad. So what do you want to do on this very special day?" 

"hmm nothing" 

"nothing? But it's your birthday your first birthday with me I might add and you want to do nothing. Please tell me you aren't that crazy tell me what makes you feel happy and that would be fun" 

"I'll be more specific I want to sit on the couch with you, eat desserts, watch movie's, did mention eat your delicious food, and spend time with you. That's what makes me happy" 

I smiled how'd I get so lucky that day I made Zeta sit in the car. I went inside buying all his favorite foods. I walked to the car hiding the groceries behind my back. I opened the back car door Zeta looking at me 

"turn around" 

"oh bu-" 

"no buts turn before I make you, Zee" 

"you are so beautiful when you are demanding" 

"flattering well get you no where now turn" 

He turned I put the groceries in the back. I sat in the driver's seat giving him a blindfold 

"oh you really don't trust me" 

"don't you remember Christmas" 

He rolled his eye's I put the blindfold on him. I drove home I pulled in 

"stay here" 

"as you wish" 

We've watched The Princess Bride last night ever since then he's been quoting from the movie. I brought the groceries inside. Moments later Zeta sat on the couch watching a movie wall I cooked dinner. I finshed I brought our plates to the coffee table and drinks. Zeta grabbed me I laughed he kissed me. We finshed eating I sat between his legs leaning on his chest. He hugged me tight kissing my neck 

"hmm thank you" 

"you're welcome happy birthday, Zee"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
